Cup of Coffee
by girl.with.passion
Summary: Stefan/Elena one-shot story. How a coffee can change someone's life. All Human. For more look inside.


Disclaimer: Don't own any of TVD characters.

Hey guys, this is my first Vampire Diaries story. I had this idea in my mind for long, finally wrote it. In this story all characters are Human. No Vampires at all. This story takes place in Denver.

* * *

:Cup of Coffee:

Elena is rushing towards her destination, right now only coffee can help her massive headache. She did not had a very good day, it was unexpectedly busy which disturbed her coffee timing as well which caused this headache now. Elena only drinks coffee from one specific coffee house, from past year and half every single day she had been getting her coffee from the same coffee house it's her habit now. Even the coffee house's owner Matt (who owns and runs this coffee house) knows her too well; he and Elena are now friends sometimes when Coffee house wouldn't be too busy they both will chat for some time. As she reaches close she sees it is all empty, she hopes it's not closed already but reaching there she realises it is still open for few minutes. She quickly goes in ready to order coffee. She starts going through her bag to get the money from bag while ordering a coffee.

"One Decaf please."

"Sorry?"

Elena looks up from her bag and finds a handsome male, in his late twenties, dressed rather smartly, behind the counter looking at her in surprise. She puts money on counter and places her order.

"Decaf, coffee please."

"I am sorry... I"

"Are you new here? Haven't seen you before."

"I am... well.. can you.."

"Please could you hurry up please, I'm having a headache, need my coffee right now."

Saying this Elena turns to towards the table, then she turns again towards the guy at the counter.

"You should be wearing a uniform and where's your name tag?"

"I.. it's..."

"How did Matt even hired you?"

Before he could say a word Elena turns, goes towards the table right at the corner by the window and sits there at her usual place. While he gets busy with coffee. After five minutes he serves Elena the coffee who was busy admiring the outside view through the window but turns when sees him.

"Thank you...?"

"Stefan."

"Stefan... thank you."

He just smiles and goes back to the counter. Elena takes the first sip of coffee and is absolutely taken back by the taste of the coffee; she never tasted anything better than this before. She immediately feels her headache going away; she finishes her coffee soon as it tasted so good she couldn't keep the cup down without finishing it. As soon her eye catches the time, Elena starts to panic she needed to get home quickly, her brother must be waiting for her for dinner. She finishes her coffee and starts to leave but before going she turns her gaze towards the counter to see Stefan once but is surprised to find the counter unattended. 'Hmm... Strange guy.' With this she leaves from the coffee house.

Stefan just comes back to counter, seeing Elena leaving and smiles at her innocence. Stefan starts playing with his phone.

"Sorry man took so long."

He looks up to find Matt standing in front of him. Stefan smiles at him.

"No problem."

"I really appreciate you doing this Stefan, I'm sorry had to leave like this but you know it was very urgent or else..."

"It's alright Matt, I'm fine."

"Thanks man...just give me 5 minutes, let me close up and we'll head to the party then."

"Yea sure..."

Matt turns to go inside when Stefan's voice stops him.

"By the way... Elena came by. She thinks you hired me and I'm pretty sure she's convinced with my lack of serving skills, you'll be firing me soon."

Matt looks at him puzzled. Stefan laughs.

"Will tell you all about it in the car, first close up."

"Ok sure."

The next day Elena is able to get free from office so she decides to get coffee so she goes to her usual place.

"Hey, Elena."

As soon Elena walks into coffee house, she is greeted by Matt. The house is not busy as usual, it's slightly quieter.

"Hey, Matt."

"One Decaf coming right up."

This brings smile of Elena's face.

"Thank you. Hey Matt, you know the new guy you hired, he is..."

"What new guy Elena?"

"The one who was here last night while you weren't here; oh yea, where were you?"

"I had an important issue to sort so I had to leave so I left this place with Stefan."

"Yes, Stefan... that was his name he.."

Before Elena could finish Matt starts laughing, Elena looks at him confusingly.

"Elena he does not work here. I had to step out so asked him to cover until I got back. He's not at all working here; he is my best friend and just came to Denver few days ago. We grew up together; he lives in Virginia."

Elena is utterly shocked at the revelation she remembers last night she wonders why did not he say something to her. 'He did try to tell you, remember? But you were too convinced that he was working.' Elena's train of thoughts is broken with Matt's voice.

"Elena!"

"Oh my.. Matt, I honestly, I didn't know. I'm so sorry, I thought..."

"Hey come on, don't be sorry besides that's why was here right, so he can deal with anyone who comes in. Don't worry, you take your seat, coffee is coming right up."

Elena still lost in her thoughts, takes her usual place. She is too busy replaying last night events in her head that does not realize someone is standing in front of her with her order.

"Coffee ma'am."

Elena looks up to see where the voice came from and is shocked to see Stefan standing in front of her with coffees in his hand.

"Stefan."

"Elena... one decaf."

Elena is speechless; she just stares at him while Stefan takes absolute pleasure in watching her expressions.

"Can I?!"

Stefan asks mentioning towards the empty chair next to Elena's.

"Please."

He sits down, places both coffees on table and moves her one towards her.

"Err.. did you made the coffee?"

"I hope you don't mind."

"No not at all, in fact the coffee I drank last night was the best coffee I ever... had."

"Wow... I am... thank you. I am glad you liked it. Well.. I hope now you know that I can do my job at a coffee house."

Elena's cheeks go red with embarrassment causing Stefan to chuckle.

"I am so sorry, I did not know."

"Please don't be Elena. It's perfectly alright, in a way I was working last night as Matt wasn't here so it was my job. But please, don't worry about it."

"Thank you."

Stefan gives her reassuring smile with this he motions her to drink the coffee. Elena takes the sip; the taste of coffee is exactly like the one she drank last night. The best coffee she ever tasted.

"Seriously Stefan, this is the best coffee I have ever tasted. How do you make such awesome coffee?"

Stefan blushes at her compliment.

"I honestly don't know."

"No one ever told you this before?"

"I actually don't make coffee for anyone; I usually am the only one who drinks coffee I only make it for myself well until last night."

A smile secretly appears on Elena's lips while Stefan slightly blushes, he changes the subject.

"Matt told me you've been coming here from past year and half you like this place so much?"

"Yes, actually this place has a really good coffee and before I knew it, it's my habit, landed here every day during my lunch breaks, sometimes in evening. It also is a very quiet and nice place, sometimes when day at work doesn't go too well I come here this place helps me relax. "

"What you do?"

"I work in HR at MediaOne. It's an advertising company."

"That is really good."

"Thank you. So Stefan, tell me about you. What you do? Matt told me you live in Virginia."

"Yes, I live there; I am in telecommunications field in an industry."

"Hmm... interesting."

Stefan smiles; there is something about her which pulls him towards her. Even when last night he saw her, he felt invisible force trying to pull him towards her. Her eyes... there is this twinkle in her eyes, despite of everything, it never goes away.

"So Elena... mind me asking, about your family?"

"Not at all... well, I don't have many in the name of family. My parents died in accident 3 years ago."

Stefan could see Elena's expressions change as the sadness appears in her eyes. He feels the urge to comfort her, tell her he is knows the feeling.

"Oh.. I'm so sorry."

"Thank you. Well that's why I decided to leave everything and move here. I used to live in New York with my family. I have a younger brother – Jeremy, he is an artist so he is travelling around. He just got back from Canada, he was there to attend a creative workshop. And now there is Matt... as I am coming here from past 2 years, gotten friends with Matt he is wonderful."

"Matt and I have practically grown up together, Donavon's and us were practically one big family."

Some childhood moments flashes through Stefan's mind, making him nostalgic.

"What about your family?"

"Well I have an older brother - Damon he lives with his wife – Caroline, in Chicago, we meet up over the holidays as far our parents they died 5 years ago in a plane crash."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Elena could see the pain in Stefan's eyes when he mentioned the crash. Without her noticing her hand moves forward, places it on Stefan's hand and squeeze it gently to comfort him. As soon he feels her touch his gaze moves up and meets with hers. Elena tries to move her gaze but unknown feeling does not let her. Stefan smiles at her gesture.

"Thank you."

Elena smiles at him and moves her hand away. She decides to change to subject to light the mood.

"What brings you to Denver?"

"Well, I haven't seen Matt for so long besides I heard Denver is beautiful."

"Wait... you have never been here before?"

Elena's eyes goes wide in shock which make Stefan somewhat embarrassed at his revelation.

"Nope, I was meaning to but every time I plan something else comes up and I end up postponing it. It's been 2 years since I was meaning to come this time Matt actually threatened me that he will not speak to me until I come here so.."

Both Elena and Stefan laugh at this, Matt and threatening.

Before they could carry on, Elena's phone rings, it's from her office. After speaking to someone, she hangs up and looks rather annoyed.

"Is everything alright?"

"Err, yes... sorry but I have to go. There is a meeting which just got on schedule, I have to deal with."

"That is perfectly fine, you go ahead."

"It was really wonderful talking to you Stefan."

"Pleasure was all mine, Elena."

There was something about this guy which was causing butterflies in Elena's stomach. He is just amazing and so comforting. Just talking to him made Elena feel so better it feels like a burden has been lifted which she did not even know she was carrying. He made her feel better he made her feel some things which she never ever felt before. Above all he makes the world's best coffee; she is never going to like anyone else's coffee now as much she loved his.

"Bye, Stefan. Hope you enjoy your stay in Denver."

Elena gets up to leave but is stopped by Stefan's voice.

"Elena."

She turns around.

"Yea."

Stefan gets up from his seat, stands in front of her.

"Err.. Elena, I was wondering if you..."

"What is it Stefan?"

"Erm.. I really want to see Denver and Matt's quite busy these days so I was wondering, would you mind showing me around in Denver? I mean of course when you have a day off from work. I just want.. I mean..."

Elena smiles at Stefan's attempt, he is looking adorable with lost words. Before she realises words slip out of her mouth.

"I would love that."

Stefan looks at her with a grateful smile, Elena blushes.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Sure."

"Thank you."

"My pleasure. Bye Stefan."

"Bye Elena."

Stefan watches her leave, she could feel his eyes behind her, and following her every move, and she feels the urge to see him once again. Before she makes the exit through the door, she turns around once and waves at Stefan, he waves back with beautiful smile spread across his face.

'I really hope to see you again, Elena.'

He watches her leave the coffee house and getting lost in crowd but to him she is still clearly visible.

2 Years later

Elena is sitting in her usual place in a coffee house, admiring the night, suddenly gets interrupted.

"Coffee Ma'am."

As soon she hears the voice smile curves up on her lips, she looks up to find Stefan standing in front of her with 2 coffees in his hands. He sits down next to Elena, handing over the coffee to her.

"Thank you Mr. Salvatore."

"Pleasure's entire mine, ma'am."

They both laugh. Elena takes a sip of coffee. 'Ahh.. this taste, never gets old.'

"Damon called today."

"How is he and Caroline doing?"

"They are doing good but Cameron can be really handy. They are getting used to being a parent. Damon is actually doing good considering the fact he did not liked children."

They both laugh, imagining Damon taking care of his year old daughter.

"Until he became a father."

"Of course. When is Jeremy coming back?"

"He is coming back from Australia next month, with Anna."

"Wow, seems like things are really good between him and Anna."

"Yea, you wouldn't believe but he actually told me that he is in love with her."

"Wow, that's great!"

"I know, nice to see him getting settled as well."

Stefan's gaze moves towards the counter, a michevious smile appears on his lips and he motions Elena towards the counter. She turns to see, Matt talking to someone on the phone and he was blushing. They both look at him then at each other and both say in unison.

"Rebekah!"

They both laugh loudly causing Matt to turn towards them and signing them to keep it low. They both laugh again.

"Can't believe Matt is in love too."

"What is more shocking, with Rebekah! I have known Matt my whole live and never ever anticipated that he'll fall for a girl like Rebekah."

Elena gives him look.

"Don't get me wrong she is amazing but I mean she is..."

"Qeenbee?!"

"Exactly."

They both laugh. Elena then turns to look at the amazing view outside.

"That's love."

Her voice was barely above a whisper but does not go unheard by Stefan. He moves his hand to hold her hand in his, he gently rubs her hand with his thumb, she closes her eyes and just let herself drown in his touch. They both sit in quiet for sometime then Stefan speaks.

"Elena... I want to make Coffee for you for the rest of my life."

Elena smiles at this but doesn't say anything. Stefan nervously looks at her but is surprised when she doesn't say anything. Then suddenly her eyes shoot open and meet directly with Stefan.

"Stefan Salvatore, you are by any chance proposing..."

She could not even complete the sentence in shock; Stefan takes a deep breath and continues.

"You complete me Elena, there is no one in this world who ever made me feel like you make me feel. You make me feel wanted, loved. There is nothing in my life more important than being with you. I love waking up with you in my arms. I absolutely love going to sleep with you by my side. I want this everyday for the rest of my living life. I have never been sure about anything in my life as much I am sure about this – I love you and want to spend rest of my life with you. Would you make me the luckiest man on this earth Elena?"

Elena is in complete pleasant shock, tears form in her eyes, she knows what she wants to say but words are unable to come out of her mouth. She smiles and nods as tears stream down her face. Elena's hand moves towards Stefan and she cups his face in her hands.

"Stefan, I feel the luckiest in this whole world right now. It is like a dream coming true. I never felt anymore alive. When my parents died, a part of me died I never thought I will be fully alive again, will be able to live my life to fullest. But you changed that, you changed everything. You make me glad to be alive you made me fall in love with you and life once again. There is nothing more I would want than spending rest of my life with you. I would always be with you Stefan, for the rest of the life."

Stefan's vision gets blurred due to the tears forming in his eyes. Stefan brings his face closer to hers and gently put his lips onto hers, stealing a kiss, Elena response with same gentleness. Gently their lips break apart but he rests his head against her, their gaze meet with each other and all they could see was absolute love and passion for each other.

* * *

Hope you'll like it. :)


End file.
